


Hard to Kill

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [27]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to...not quite enemies., Gen, Healing, Missing Scene, Survivor Guilt, Will to live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Missing scene fromThree Pirates and a LightsaberA pirate wills a young warrior to live, while thinking of others like her that he knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intermezzo: Three Pirates and a Lightsaber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241509) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



Lassa Rhayme walks into the medbay. A pirate stands watching the young warrior struggle with a choice in a bacta tank.

A choice to live or die with her kind.

Hondo Ohnaka gazes through his goggles at Ahsoka Tano. They have tried to kill each other before. Now he stands willing her to live. A lightsaber-cauterized knife wound in her side is the least of her worries. The droid says her wound is healed.

Yet, she is dying, like the Jedi. Like his friend, Kenobi. 

"The Jedi," he says. "They are hard to kill, Lassa."

_Live, girl. They can't win._


End file.
